Temu
by Erry-kun
Summary: Malam natal, tahun baru, dan hari kasih sayang; semuanya begitu spesial bagi Seijuurou, hingga dia tidak sadar sudah berharap terlalu banyak. [Untuk kinikama hatake] Furihata/Akashi. FuriAka.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Temu © Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **Request Fanfiction** for **kinikama hatake**.

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, au, older!kouki.**

* * *

 **Temu**

 **.: FuriAka :.**

* * *

Itu adalah hari minggu yang—jarang sekali—begitu menenangkan bagi Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah duduk di tepian ranjang seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di bawah senandung lamban. Ada angin musim semi yang bertiup ringan membawa aroma bunga melalui jendela kamar tidurnya yang terbuka, begitu menyenangkan pagi ini suasana hatinya.

Di balik senyuman manis dan kedua sorot pandangannya yang memancarkan kilat bahagia, ada sebuah cerita. Tentang takdir yang mungkin sengaja memberikannya hadiah manis atas seluruh perjuangannya sebagai 'Tuan Muda' Akashi yang sempurna. Sederhana, tapi hangat. Seijuurou benci mengakui dirinya bertingkah mirip seorang gadis belia yang baru merasakan cinta pertama, tapi memang seperti itulah kira-kira.

Sang tertuju afeksi, namanya Furihata Kouki dan dia sebenarnya lima tahun lebih tua dari Seijuurou, baru saja lulus kuliah. Mereka bertemu pertama kali di malam natal, seolah seperti takdir memang memberikan sinyal bagi Akashi bahwa laki-laki itu adalah pengisi hatinya kelak. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya—hingga Seijuurou sudah tidak bisa lagi menganggap malam natal sebagai sesuatu yang spesial—Akashi Masaomi begitu sibuk hingga tidak bisa pulang lebih awal dan menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersama anaknya. Maka Seijuurou akan pergi ke kota sendirian, melihat bagaimana pernak-pernik natal yang menyala-nyala—merah, putih, hijau—itu memanjakan penglihatannya.

Seijuurou melihat betul sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan lalu-lalang, tidak ada satupun orang yang menghabiskan malam ini sendirian, setidaknya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan tidak merasa sedikit kesepian, hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Hingga laki-laki bernetra merah itu merasa lelah dan mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman, laki-laki lainnya datang dan meminta izin duduk di sebelahnya. Rambutnya cokelat dan tubuhnya mungkin hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Seijuurou, tidak ada sesuatu pun yang spesial dari penampilan luarnya. Hingga dia mulai mengajak Seijuurou mengobrol bersama seperti mereka sudah kenal begitu lama. Furihata Kouki sangat mudah tertawa, bahkan untuk hal-hal yang kecil. Sesuatu dari tawa ringan itu membuat Seijuurou terpana, entah kenapa.

Malam itu begitu dingin dan Kouki menawarkan _Taiyaki_ hangat untuk Seijuurou. Jika dibandingkan dengan makanan mahalnya yang biasa dia santap di rumah, kue berbentuk ikan ini sebenarnya bukan apa-apa. Namun, tepat ketika gigitan pertama Seijuurou melelehkan isi kacang merah yang ada di dalam kuenya, rasanya benar-benar memanjakan lidah. Mungkin karena senyuman ramah Kouki, suasana hatinya terasa sebaik ini.

Padahal Seijuurou tidak benar-benar lapar, tapi dia menghabiskan kue itu begitu cepat seperti sudah lama belum makan. Kouki menyambutnya dengan tawa renyah. Lalu—hal yang cukup mengejutkan adalah—Kouki mengusap sudut bibir Seijuurou dengan ibu jari, " _Kau benar-benar lucu, Akashi-kun_ ," matanya menyipit dengan manis. Mungkin ada kacang merah yang menodai sudut bibir Seijuurou, tapi dia tidak peduli. Wajahnya memerah tipis mungkin karena suhu udara yang begitu dingin, atau alasan tidak terduga lainnya.

Pertemuan itu tidak lebih dari satu jam, tapi cukup untuk membuat Seijuurou mengingatnya setiap malam, bertanya-tanya kapan mereka bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan. Keadaan seperti sedang tersenyum pada Seijuurou tatkala kegundahannya terjawab dengan cepat, mereka bertemu lagi secara tidak sengaja. Kali ini di malam sebelum tahun baru menyapa. Di sebuah kuil pinggir kota, Kouki mengajaknya berdoa bersama. Tempatnya cukup jauh menanjaki bukit dan nyaris tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tapi, biarlah.

Mereka duduk menyaksikan kembang api yang warna-wani menyala-nyala di atas sana. Sesekali Kouki diam-diam melirik pada Seijuurou dan mendapati tatapan merahnya yang luar biasa cantik; memantulkan cahaya. Ketika terpana, pipinya akan merona tipis dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tampak semakin cantik memukau. Tanpa sadar, Kouki tersenyum tipis mendapatinya.

" _Kembang apinya selalu merah, kuning, hijau, biru ... apa cokelat tidak ada?_ " Kouki menyeletuk, di tengah hening yang melanda.

Lalu Seijuurou tertawa tipis, " _Apa kerennya dari cokelat, Furihata-san?_ " candanya.

Kouki mengembungkan pipinya, " _Taruhan, kalau aku bisa menemukan yang cokelat, Akashi-kun harus menggendongku menuruni bukit_."

" _Kalau tidak ada?_ "

" _Aku yang menggendongmu._ "

Kenyataannya, Kouki tahu belum pernah seumur hidupnya melihat kembang api berwarna cokelat, dia sendiri juga tidak yakin akan menemukannya.

Mungkin dia memang hanya ingin menggendong Seijuurou sampai kaki bukit, melihat bagaimana ekspresi memalukan laki-laki merah itu karena sedikit gengsi mesti digendong. Dia _lucu_ , benar-benar lucu.

Malam itu berakhir begitu saja karena waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Seijuurou harus memukul dirinya sendiri beberapa kali karena untuk kedua kalinya dia tidak ingat untuk meminta nomor ponsel Kouki atau apapun yang setidaknya bisa membuat mereka tetap terhubung. Hanya bisa bergantung pada keberuntungan, dia selalu tetap berharap, berharap merahnya bisa segera bersua dengan cokelat hangat yang diam-diam dirindukan.

Pertemuan ketiga mereka benar-benar terjadi meskipun sedikit lama Seijuurou harus menunggu untuknya. Tidak kalah spesial, hari itu adalah hari kasih sayang. Mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakkan di depan sebuah toko cokelat di pusat kota, Seijuurou harus rela kehilangan beberapa keping cokelat kecil yang baru dibelinya, tapi itu semua tidak masalah.

Kouki tampak terkejut, dia menyerukan nama Seijuurou sebelum sebuah kata maaf, lalu membungkuk untuk memungut apa yang sudah jatuh menyapa debu.

" _Furihata-san, tidak apa-apa. Ini—ini untuk ... ayahku—maksudku, sungguh, biarkan saja—_ " Seijuurou ikut berjongkok.

" _Huh?_ " Kouki mengangkat kepalanya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " _Akashi-kun, ini cokelat Valentine._ "

Seijuurou mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Kouki menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya membalas, " _Cokelat Valentine dari Akashi-kun, berarti ada perasaanmu yang tercurahkan di dalamnya._ " Di luar dugaan, Kouki mengambil cokelat yang sudah jatuh itu, kemudian memakannya sekali gigit. " _Jangan membuang perasaanmu seperti itu,_ " lalu dia tersenyum, yang paling manis dari yang selama ini Seijuurou lihat.

Seijuurou merasa tersentuh, tapi juga was-was. " _Furihata-san, itu sudah kotor_."

" _Sedikit debu tidak akan membuatku mati,_ " Kouki tertawa, lalu mengusap-usap kepala Seijuurou.

Setelah kejadian kecil itu, mereka duduk bersama menikmati sore di bangku kayu sebuah taman. Mengobrol sebentar, lalu bertukar nomor ponsel. Diam-diam, Seijuurou memasang nomor itu berada di daftar favorit.

Semenjak saat itu, ada pertemuan-pertemuan lain yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Ada canda dan tawa yang terus dibagi bersama dikala senggang. Terkadang mereka mengunjungi toko buku, terkadang mereka bermain basket ringan di lapangan umum. Di sekolah, Seijuurou tidak punya teman yang benar-benar dekat karena semuanya menganggap Seijuurou sebagai entitas mewah yang sulit tercapai. Namun, bersama Kouki, Seijuurou menemukan kehangatan yang selama ini dia cari di antara tumpukan kesehariannya yang membosankan.

Malam natal, tahun baru, dan hari kasih sayang. Apa takdir masih kurang memberikan sinyal pagi Seijuurou? Tidak, tentu saja, semuanya sangat spesial dan Seijuurou selalu mensyukurinya. Ada kalanya dia berani membayangkan sesuatu yang terlalu jauh, seperti andai saja suatu saat berdiri mereka berdua di atas altar, berbalut putih berhias kebahagiaan. Bersama imajinasinya yang bergerak liar, Seijuurou tidak pernah berhenti memamerkan senyuman.

Sampai suatu sore, mereka bertemu di toko buku _yang biasa_ , memulai obrolan ringan yang disukainya. Namun, seperti setiap hadiah yang diterimanya tidak pernah cukup, Seijuurou kembali dibukakan matanya pada hadiah manis lain yang takdir berikan.

" _Eh?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu kalau rumahmu di sana, Akashi-kun?_ "

" _Kenapa?_ "

Kouki tertawa dan dia tampak begitu senang, " _Minggu depan aku akan pindah rumah. Astaga, rumah baruku tepat di depan rumahmu!_ "

" _Benarkah?_ "

" _Iya! Wah, aku tidak pernah menyangka!_ "

Saat itu, Seijuurou memasang senyuman tertahan yang menggemaskan. Dia benar-benar bahagia hingga nyaris melompat di tempat, sayangnya dia tetap luar biasa hebat soal menahan diri.

Satu, dua, tiga ... hingga seminggu tiba tepat di hari ini dan suasana hati Seijuurou terasa sangat baik ketimbang biasanya. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang mungkin bisa mereka lakukan bersama karena rumah yang jadi sangat dekat. Menginap, mungkin? Atau melakukan eksperimen masakan bersama? Atau—

— _ciuman pertama?_

Seijuurou membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke atas bantal, apa-apaan yang dia bayangkan ini. _Sial_. Wajahnya tidak kunjung berhenti memanas selama beberapa detik.

Tiba-tiba, bunyi bel rumahnya berbunyi, telinga Seijuurou sepertinya dipasang benar-benar sensitif hingga dapat menangkapnya dengan begitu jelas. Biasanya dia akan membiarkan pelayan rumah yang membukakan gerbang, tapi kali ini dia melompat cepat turun dari ranjang, berlari kelewat semangat menuju pintu utama rumah. Tidak melihat dulu siapa yang baru saja menekan bel rumahnya, dia langsung membuka pintu dan berlari ke gerbang rumahnya yang cukup besar.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Seijuurou untuk membuat pintu pagarnya terbuka lebar dan menampakkan cokelat yang selama ini memenuhi setiap mimpinya. Furihata Kouki tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukkan kue buatan rumah di atas sebuah piring ukuran sedang. "Ternyata benar kita sekarang tetangga," serunya. "Ini hadiah kecil," dia terkekeh.

Sepertinya tatapan Seijuurou terlalu terfokus pada senyuman Kouki yang membawa keramahan, sehingga waktu terasa sedikit bergerak lambat. Hingga dirinya terlambat menyadari satu hal penting—

"Oh iya, Akashi- _kun_ , kenalkan ... ini istriku."

—bahwa sekarang ini di belakang Kouki, berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang bersenyuman manis.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

maafkan, erry belum sembuh dari sindrom maso!sei /dibacok/ ini adalah fanfik pemenuhan rikues untuk kinikama hatake, semoga suka yah ... maap kalau aneh dan saya lama banget ngerjainnya hiks :') sudah kukorbankan jiwa dan raga untuk menulis fanfik ini, hiks /jangan percaya/

saya nunggu sekali ada yang nelorin fanfik furiaka lagi hhohooo :') sumpah ya diri ini haus asupan /plak/losiapa/ hhohoo haus semekeren!kouki /heh

oke, sekian dari saya, kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak _review_ kawan-kawan, terima kasih banyak ya!


End file.
